Zoete Wraak
by Avana65
Summary: Als Harry op zoek gaat naar Draco, krijgt hij veel meer dan de antwoorden waar hij naar op zoek was. Een oneshot voor een Challenge over wisseldrank. HD slash, sort of. Post HBP


**Zoete wraak**

De ovale, witte kiezels van de oprijlaan knarsen onder zijn schoenen. Na de volgende bocht blijft Harry abrupt staan bij het zien van het huis in de verte.

Nou ja, huis … Geen wonder dat Malfidus altijd zo'n _ik-sta-ver-boven-iedereen_ houding had; opgroeiend in een huis als dit terwijl je vader de Minister in zijn broekzak heeft en in hoog aanzien staat bij de duisterste tovenaar van dat moment.

Bij de gedachten aan Lucius Malfidus balt Harry zijn vuisten. Zijn hart knijpt nog altijd pijnlijk samen als hij aan de gebeurtenissen in het Ministerie van Toverkunst denkt.

Niet nu, denkt hij, niet hier. Nu moet hij zijn hoofd koel houden.

Hij probeert te herinneren wat Sneep hem geleerd heeft om zijn hoofd leeg te maken maar dat helpt niet echt.

Automatisch worden zijn gedachten nu naar die nacht op de Astronomietoren getrokken; de hardvochtige blik van Sneep, het smekende gefluister van Perkamentus en de twee kille woorden.

Maar ook de afschuw in de ogen van Malfidus. Malfidus wiens hand had getrild toen hij zijn toverstok liet zakken.

Nee! Niet aan denken! Geen tijd voor twijfel of – erger nog – medelijden. Denk aan Ron en Katie. Denk aan Bill wiens littekens nog altijd niet zijn genezen.

Zijn mond verstrakt en als hij met felle ogen om zich heen kijkt, ontdekt hij dat hij inmiddels al vlak voor het grote landhuis staat.

Harry stopt abrupt en bedenkt hoe vreemd het is om volgens een plan te werk te gaan; om te zorgen dat alle details kloppen, om niets aan het toeval over te laten. Voor zover mogelijk dan want zodra hij aanbelt, is hij afhankelijk van een aantal onbekende factoren. Dan zal hij dapper en onbevreesd moeten reageren als de Griffoendor die hij is.

De afgelopen weken bestonden echter uit strategisch handelen; hoe hier te komen, hoe binnen te raken en vooral hoe weer veilig buiten te komen met de antwoorden die hij nodig heeft. Om dat allemaal te beramen had hij zijn Zwadderich-kant nodig.

Hij kijkt even omlaag naar zijn kleding en snuift geamuseerd. Zijn Zwadderich-kant, inderdaad!

Harry verstevigt de grip op zijn toverstok, neemt de laatste drie stappen en belt aan.

Nog voor het diepe galmende geluid is weggestorven, hoort Harry voetstappen aan komen schuifelen.

Hij veegt net de palm van zijn hand af aan de binnenkant van zijn mantel als de deur openzwaait.

Harry staart in de grote overwegend witte hal voor hem en knippert verward met zijn ogen bij het horen van een hoge stem die uit het niets goedemiddag zegt. Dan laat hij zijn blik zakken en ziet een huiself staan die hem beleefd toeknikt.

Hij is helemaal kaal, op de witte haren na die uit zijn oren steken en de even witte, borstelige wenkbrauwen die bijna in zijn ogen hangen.

Harry neemt tenminste aan dat het een mannelijke huiself is – ondanks de hoge stem – want het draagt enkel een groenwit geruit lapje stof (formaat poppendeken) om zijn heupen, als ware hij een trotse inwoner van de Schotse Hooglanden.

Een tweede stem vraagt gespannen: "Wie is daar, Honky?" en klikklakkende hakken brengen Narcissa Malfidus in beeld.

Harry slikt moeizaam en dwingt zijn mondhoeken langzaam omhoog.

Narcissa Malfidus kijkt hem verbaasd aan maar haar schouders zakken iets omlaag en ze blaast haar adem langzaam uit alsof ze die iets te lang heeft ingehouden.

Haar gezicht is zo bleek dat alleen de blonde haren het van de muur achter haar onderscheiden.

"Patty … ik dacht dat jullie gisteren al op vakantie zouden gaan?"

Harry strijkt nerveus over het sluike, zwarte haar en doet een poging terug te glimlachen. Het nadeel van wisseldrank is dat je niet goed weet hoe je je tegenover je vijanden moet gedragen als ze je als vrienden benaderen.

"Ja, dat klopt," antwoordt hij, "mijn ouders zijn gisteren naar Italië vertrokken maar ik wilde niet zolang weggaan zonder Draco en mocht bij mijn oom en tante logeren."

Hoewel Harry dit al talloze keren heeft gerepeteerd, blijft het vreemd om Malfidus nu Draco te noemen.

Hij let scherp op de reactie van Narcissa en hoopt van harte dat Patty's ouders geen enig kind zijn. Maar haar uitdrukking verzacht en ze stapt naar voren.

Voor Harry kan raden wat ze van plan is, omhelst ze hem kort.

Verbijsterd staart hij haar aan, niet in staat te reageren als ze zacht zegt: "Draco boft maar met zo'n goede vriendin en wij ook binnenkort met zo'n schoondochter."

_Schoondochter? _O Merlijn, hij heeft echt de jackpot gehaald toen hij Patty bij Madame Mallekin naar binnen volgde.

Narcissa glimlacht naar hem en vervolgt: "Draco is op zijn kamer. Je weet de weg."

Met een elegante beweging gebaart ze naar de brede stenen trap aan Harry's rechterkant.

Hij aarzelt even maar beseft dan dat het verdacht overkomt als hij laat merken dat hij de weg niet weet.

Geknuffeld worden door een glimlachende Narcissa Malfidus is te bizar voor welke woorden dan ook dus knikt Harry alleen instemmend en loopt aarzelend naar de trap, huiverig om de blonde Dooddoener – ondanks haar gastvrije houding – de rug toe te keren.

Over zijn schouder ziet hij haar in tegenovergestelde richting lopen en langzaam begint Harry de trap op te klimmen, zich afvragend hoe hij in Goderick's naam de slaapkamer van Malfidus moet vinden.

_Eeww … er is iets zeer verontrustends aan die gedachte!_

Hij wilde dat hij zijn onzichtbaarheidsmantel had meegenomen maar dat is onder deze omstandigheden geen optie. Nu is hij Patty Park, op weg naar de slaapkamer van haar vriend en – volgens Narcissa - bijna verloofde.

_Merlijn's baard, dat klinkt nog erger!_

Harry stopt boven aan de trap en haalt eens diep adem. Of zo diep als die rottige bh hem veroorlooft.

"Denk aan het plan, Harry! Concentreer je op de details," klinkt een stem in zijn hoofd die verdacht veel op die van Hermelien lijkt.

Dat is natuurlijk niet mogelijk want hij vond het niet echt verstandig om Hermelien iets te vertellen. En dat geldt niet alleen voor Hermelien trouwens. Daarom heeft hij niemand iets verteld over zijn plan om Malfidus te gaan uithoren.

Nou ja, nadat hij die haren van Patty te pakken kreeg, hebben Fred en George natuurlijk de wisseldrank voor hem gekocht in één van die duistere zaakjes in de Verdonkeremaansteeg, maar zij denken waarschijnlijk dat hij er een grap mee uit gaat halen.

Hij staat aan het begin van een lange gang met deuren links en rechts en voor de tweede keer die middag moet hij aan het Departement van Mystificatie denken.

Behoedzaam opent hij de eerste deur aan zijn rechterkant, vingers weer stevig om zijn toverstok. Eén blik maakt hem duidelijk dat het een badkamer is en geruisloos sluit hij de deur en loopt naar de volgende.

Na weken onzichtbaar door de Wegisweg te hebben gedwaald op zoek naar antwoorden en oplossingen, is het erg frustrerend om nu nog steeds te zoeken.

Het verdriet om de dood van Perkamentus wordt overschaduwd door het verraad van Sneep en het verachtelijke gedrag van Malfidus. En terwijl zijn woede voor Sneep simpel is, verwart de gedachte aan Malfidus hem telkens weer.

Hij wil hem haten. Hij haat hem ook! Maar dan herinnert hij zich weer de wanhoop van Malfidus in de wc bij Jammerende Jenny en hoe Perkamentus hem een uitweg aanbood, zelfs toen hij stervende was.

Voor Harry de volgende kamerdeur opendoet, luistert hij ingespannen of hij iemand hoort. Deze kamer lijkt een logeerkamer; netjes en luxueus maar zonder een persoonlijke toets.

Toen hij twee weken geleden onverwachts Patty Park de winkel van Madame Mallekin binnen zag gaan, aarzelde hij geen moment en glipte achter haar aan naar binnen. In een flits werd het plan duidelijk; de haren sommeren van Patty, de wisseldrank via de tweeling en het adres aan Tops vragen die hem wel wat wantrouwig had aangekeken maar toch verteld had waar de familie Malfidus woonde.

Als hij niet achter Sneep aan kan, dat wil hij in ieder geval informatie van Malfidus.

Als hij voor de laatste deur aan de rechterkant staat, klopt zijn hart inmiddels wild in zijn borst en zodra hij de deur opent, wordt zijn voorgevoel bevestigd. De kleurrijke draak die op de muur tegenover Harry is geschilderd, is tenslotte een weggevertje. De draak opent traag een oog, knipoogt en slaapt dan weer verder terwijl er af en toe een rookwolkje uit zijn neusgaten ontsnapt.

Snel laat Harry zijn blik door de kamer gaan. Een grote openstaande kast onthult een omvangrijke garderobe en Harry snuift zachtjes. Tegen de linkermuur onder het raam staat een groot bureau dat vol ligt met vellen papier en rollen perkament. De pot met inkt staat open alsof iemand elk moment verder kan schrijven. Zijn blik glijdt verder tot hij landt bij het hemelbed dat tegen de rechtermuur geplaatst is. Gordijnen en dekens in verschillende tinten groen, een overdaad aan kussens tegen achterwand. Het bed blijkt bezet en op één van die kussens is het blonde haar van Malfidus zichtbaar. Besluiteloos staart Harry naar dat hoofd. En van het hoofd naar het bed en daarna weer terug.

_Natuurlijk, dat heb ik weer. Waarom zit hij niet normaal aan zijn bureau te leren? Het is nog niet eens etenstijd!_

Het liefst zou hij Malfidus wakker schreeuwen of nog beter schoppen maar dit is niet echt het moment voor zijn innerlijke Griffoendor.

Behoedzaam loopt hij naar het bed en staart naar dat blonde hoofd. De pijn in zijn voeten herinnert hem aan zijn ongemakkelijke kleding.

Hij haalt diep adem terwijl hij opnieuw de bh vervloekt en kruipt voorzichtig op het bed. Zijn rok kruipt op maar Harry is bang dat Malfidus wakker wordt voor hij weet hoe hij dit gaat aanpakken en daarom beweegt hij niet.

Hoe gaat hij dit aanpakken? Wat zou Patty doen? Opeens komt er een herinnering boven van Patty die zelfvoldaan het haar van Malfidus streelt. Harry voelt zijn gezicht warm worden.

_Merlijn, waar ben ik aan begonnen?_

Hij moet hier weg. Dit is gekkenwerk. Hermelien heeft gelijk, nou ja … haar stem dan.

Maar als door een magneet geleid, tilt Harry zijn hand op en raakt met zijn vingertoppen het blonde haar aan. Het is onverwacht zacht zonder de gel die er meestal in zit en Harry streelt het voorzichtig.

_Patty. Patty streelt het haar!_ _Dit is enkel vanwege Het Plan!_

Terwijl Harry probeert te bedenken hoe het ook al weer zat met dat Plan, draait Malfidus zich mompelend om en kruipt tegen Harry aan.

_Patty! Malfidus kruipt tegen Patty aan! _

Voor Harry kan verzinnen dat het misschien wel een goed idee is om zachtjes naar achteren te schuiven, het bed uit, voelt hij een arm om zijn middel kruipen en glijden er twee lippen zoekend via zijn wang naar zijn mond.

Verstijfd alsof hij onder de invloed van Petrificus Totalus is, ligt Harry daar. Zijn ogen stijf dichtgeknepen om de realiteit buiten te sluiten.

_Hij ligt hier niet in het bed van Malfidus. Hij streelt niet het haar van Malfidus en hij wordt absoluut niet gekust door Malfidus. Patty! Het is gewoon Patty!_

Op dat moment gebeuren er verschillende dingen gelijk.

Malfidus mompelt _Potter_ tegen Harry's lippen en Harry, een seconde bang dat de wisseldrank is uitgewerkt, trekt onwillekeurig aan het blonde haar tussen zijn vingers.

Met een grom opent Malfidus zijn ogen en schiet overeind.

"Eeww Patty, wat doe jij hier?"

Hij springt uit bed, boent met zijn hand over zijn mond en zegt sputterend: "Ik had net een bijzonder aangename droom. We hoeven in mijn kamer de schijn niet op te houden, dat weet je toch. Jee, kom je bij Zabini niet meer aan je trekken?"

Met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen gooit hij een kussen naar Harry's hoofd.

Geschokt staart Harry met wijdopen ogen naar Malfidus en kan zich er nog net van weerhouden zijn tintelende lippen aan te raken.

"Potter?" weet hij uit te brengen.

"Ha, heel grappig Patty," zegt Malfidus hoofdschuddend. "net of je echt niet meer weet dat ik enkel Potter in mijn bed wil."


End file.
